Rosa's Guide to Poképhilia
by TheGuideGod
Summary: Rosa is the very curious Lab Assistant to Professor Juniper who has the lab to herself. She is given the task of learning about Pokémon breeding habits, and with the help of a secret serum, will learn first-hand on how Pokémon reproduce. Warning: Some Chapters deal with kinks appropriate to the specific Pokemon in that chapter. No Gore, but some chapters might get kinky.
1. Chapter 1 - Intro

I was sitting outside the sterile office for over an hour. Few people passed by, and fewer bothered to say anything to me. Busy scientists in lab coats were seen carrying armfuls of equipment from the many labs to one of many trucks outside. At the end of the day, the only person staying in this lab will be me.

My name is Rosa. I'm an assistant to Professor Juniper; head Professor of the Unova Region. My job is to take notes and fetch coffee; or that was my job, before the discovery of Kalos

Recently a whole new region has been discovered, and Professor Juniper will be traveling overseas to gather as much information as she can about all the new types of Pokémon. She'll even be transporting them back to Unova to keep in her own personal research facility. That's where I come in.

My job is to take care of the Pokémon as well as the acres of land around it, all making up the Juniper Sanctuary. Juniper said she'll be gone for a few months, and I'll have to make sure that all is well. It won't be too hard, as the Pokémon maintain the sanctuary very well on their own. I just have to keep an eye out for trouble.

I was instructed all morning about everything that will be expected of me during the many months that I'll be by myself. Clean the offices, file some reports, nothing too crazy. The only thing that really sounds interesting is that I have to study Pokémon breeding habits, which will probably occupy most of my time. Since the methods of which Pokémon breed is a mystery to most, we at the Juniper Sanctuary were hoping to have a sort of break-through. Nothing came up yet, but I hope to discover something soon. I'm sure I'll finally get some work done around here, since most of these spineless scientists are to afraid to even try any field work.

I hear the door open behind me, a woman wearing a mint-green coat and holding a clipboard greets me. "Hello Rosa, are you ready?" I nod, and the whole world seems to run in slow motion as she hands me the keys. As soon as they're in my hands, it feels like an instant until everybody leaves.

My face beams as I finally hear the front door close. "Whoo-hoo! I finally get the place to myself! I'll take daily jogs around the facility, play with every single Pokémon, and finally be free to do what I want!" Naturally, I got bored after a few days.

To be fair I did try to get some work done, but I wasn't seeing any results. My plan was to take a mated pair of Raichus and watch over them during their mating period. I thought I'd just observe the two as they start going at it, but they didn't seem interested. Or rather, they did seem interested, but wouldn't let me be a voyeur to their exploit

After days of attempted surveillance, I've come to the conclusion that a Pokémon will not have sex in the presence of a human. Even if the human is incredibly stealthy. Perhaps it's some sort of sixth sense, either way, there aren't going to be any useful outcomes at the rate I'm working.

I decided to raid the kitchen fridge, hoping that one of the other scientists left their lunch in here, and that it didn't go mad in the past few days. "Yeuuwch," I said, tossing out a few moldy sandwiches. Eventually, while searching through the fridge I found a glowing test tube full of an unidentifiable liquid. I thought it would be best if I called Professor Juniper, and ask her if she forgot to pack it with her on her journey to Kalos.

I dialed her number and within a few seconds she answered. "Hello, Professor Juniper speaking." I was lucky to have gotten a hold of her when I did, as I could her the bustling sounds of a busy city behind her. "Hello professor, it's me, Rosa. I just wanted to know if I should be concerned about the glowing green test-tube in the fridge down in the employees lounge." Her response was a few seconds of silence. "Oh shit. Arceus dammit, I thought we packed that with us. Rosa I'm going to have to ask you to pour that out… no, I'm going to have to ask you to find a safe place to keep that serum. Also, email the file SX-151 to my personal email. Don't tell anybody about that vial, okay?" Her tone had an impacting feeling of urgency behind it. "Okay?" She repeated louder.

"Of course, professor Juniper, is there anything else?" I could hear her sigh on the other line. "No, just delete the file after you send it to me, okay? And please, don't open it yourself." I agreed with her, and I could hear her calm down a bit. "That file contains very important research, and I'm very glad you brought that ampoule of SX-151 to my attention. Thank you Rosa" I smiled. "No problem professor." She hung up on her end and I made sure to leave the sample in the fridge, before going to Juniper's office.

On her PC I found the file labeled SX-151 and attached it to an email. Hopefully the Professor will get it soon. I was just about to delete the file, when my finger slipped on the computer mouse, and accidentally opened the file. Now, I know I shouldn't have peeked, but curiosity overcame me, and I couldn't help myself.

My mouth was agape at the information I saw. A somewhat basic formula comprised of basic ingredients you could find at any PokéMart coming together in such beautiful chemical harmony. At least, that's what I thought as soon as I read the flavor text down at the bottom of the file. Underneath the chemical blueprint that I assumed must make up the contents of the flask in the refrigerator was the phrase "Pokémon-Human Bonding Agent."

The work was fascinating. I couldn't believe that such spectacular work could come from our little lab. From what the file said, any human who drinks the elixir will have their genetic code altered to take on traits more like Pokémon. Pokémon will accept a human as a Pokémon, and the human can reap many benefits from this potion besides just Pokémon acceptance. A fantastical increase in durability, a resistance to fire, ice, electricity, and other elements associated with Pokémon moves, an expanded healing factor and more, all from this wonder potion. "Wow, Technology is incredible!"

This serum came with a bit of a downside however. It's effects only lasted for a few hours, and any pain endured during the effects of the potion is still felt, even if you don't feel the same injuries. Regardless, SX-151 has the potential to cure countless ailments. There was one glaring problem that was written multiple times on the file though.

SX-151 is untested.

I printed off a copy of the Professors file, before erasing it entirely from the computer. I was completely giddy, as I now have the means to achieve one of my biggest dreams.

My name is Rosa, and I am a Poképhiliac. I have been sexually attracted to Pokémon for the longest time, and after many failed attempts to personally mate with Pokémon I've bonded with, I have failed. But this, this might be my chance to finally have my way with countless Pokémon. And I'm in the perfect job position to do so. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Lucario

_Welcome to Rosa's Guide to Poképhilia! I will be your guide in attracting and mating with Pokémon. I will be recounting my stories of all the different Pokémon I've had sexual intercourse with as well as giving you helpful hints throughout. Make sure to purchase a Mega-Potion from your local PokéMart if you attempt anything in this book._

Author's Note: Much of this was written before the SX-151 serum was given the more common name Mega-Potion. It is recommended you don't create your own homemade Mega-Potion at home, like I did. Leave that to the professionals.

I sat alone in my room, staring at the tiny vial of super-serum that I brought home from the lab. It was as ominous as a secret lab potion could be. My trembling hands uncorked the brew and wafted it towards my nose. "Huh, doesn't smell that bad." I dipped my pinkie in the tiny test-tube and licked the dripping green liquid. It had a faintly coppery taste, but was not otherwise unpleasant. In fact, the small taste that greeted my tongue filled me with excitement. I could almost feel a glow come over me with just the tiny sample I had.

On my way to work I saw that there were plenty of wild Pokémon around the reserve, and I wasn't sure which I would like to have fun with first. After sorting through the daily mail, I went outside and decided on taking a hike, as well as explore the local area. I chose a path to take and just kept walking for about an hour.

The path I took brought me through a dense forest filled with Pokémon of every type imaginable, but I was still unable to choose just one. I wanted my first to be special, after all.

I brought a backpack filled with the essentials for my mission. I brought the serum, a notepad, a tape recorder, and some Pokémon food. Before long I decided to drink the serum, just to see the effect it would have on all the other Pokémon in the forest. It went down smooth, and there wasn't much of an aftertaste, other than the mild metallic sensation between my gums. "Ah~" I sighed in pleasure. I felt good, delightful even, and when I looked about, the Pokémon in the forest seemed to be staring at me for some reason.

_ Rosa's Log: So you've decided to try your hand at having sex with a Lucario, huh? My first sexual experience was with a Lucario, and while they are bold fighters, they are very loving and stay loyal to their lovers. The first step to Lucario intercourse would of course be locating a Lucario. Now, you can breed for one yourself, or you can try your hand at attracting them in the wild. Be warned though, as they are incredibly rare, and the only reason I got so lucky was because the Lucario I copulated with was on a Pokémon reserve. If you do feel like finding and seducing a wild Lucario, I suggest checking dry mountain areas._

I kept walking past the confused glares of some Pidgeys and Caterpies until I made it out of the forest and onto a rocky mountain path. I walked up to a flat point in the mountain until I just couldn't walk anymore. The trail up would normally tire me out completely, but after a few minutes I was experiencing a pleasant boost of energy. I worked up a bit of a sweat on the walk up, which completely soaked through my shirt, and I felt the need to change my clothes. I brought a clean change just in case I got lucky up here, though now seemed as good a time as any to bust them out._  
_  
As I removed my white and blue pokéball T-shirt, I felt beams of sunlight pour down onto my chest. I was wearing a black bra underneath my shirt, and I decided to undo it as well. With my breasts free to the cool mountain air, I felt my nipples perk up. It was far from chilly, so the breeze was certainly welcome.

I found a nice rock overlooking the entirety of the reserve to rest on, and my skirt brushed against it's rough exterior. I wasn't wearing my usual leggings underneath, since I thought it would be too warm, so I made sure to just apply extra sunblock. Now my legs are shining in the afternoon sun, and as I sit on the rock, so does my smooth slit.

Up above the facility, I felt all responsibility leave me and I just started to play with myself, out in the open and ready for any uninvited guests. I was sitting up on the rock in just my shoes, hat and skirt. SX-151 really seemed to do a number on my libido, and I felt hypersensitive to stimuli. So far, I didn't see any downsides to the chemical cocktail, and I couldn't wait for the stuff to become publicly available.

My fingers were softly and inexpertly grinding themselves up against my clit, and I could feel myself on the verge of orgasm. I was getting very carried away, and I would have continued, if not for the sound of pebbles falling from further up the mountain.

I reached for my sweat-drenched t-shirt, in a fit to get it on in case there were any hikers traveling through the area. "Hello, who's there? Come out!" I was just about to put the shirt over my head as I saw a blue jackal-like Pokémon staring at me from a higher cliff. I sighed, worried that I had gotten a bit too carried away with myself. As I lowered my guard a bit, I beckoned for the Lucario to make himself known. "C'mon big guy, don't be shy!"

He confidently jumped down in front of me, but kept his distance. He was sniffing the air like he was searching for something. He only seemed confused as he brought his inquisitive nose closer to my sex. I was stiff and still, not daring to make a move in front of him, in fear of scaring him away. He stood back and cocked his head, just staring me, as if sizing me up.

_ Rosa's Log: As with most male Pokémon, a Lucario's penis will flare up and erect itself as soon as it deems a partner worthy. If you are currently in a state of arousal, many Pokémon will see this as permission to mount you. Do not be alarmed, just let nature take its course._

I was being pinned down against the rock in a matter of seconds. Whatever I did to arouse the Lucario sure seemed to be working. His canine cock was batting against my vulva, and he was desperately trying to establish a connection between us. I was pushing against him, trying to keep him away, but I soon realized I was getting exactly what I expected. He saw me as a fellow Lucario, and was just relieving his natural urges, just as I had been planning to do.

"Ack- Easy boy!" I stopped fluttering my arms around and gently laid my hand on his shoulder, calming myself down, as well as my blue companion. After he calmed down a bit, he stopped violently trashing his genetalia against mine and composed himself enough to enter my soaking lower lips. It was then I realized it.

It was both of our first times.

Or rather I realized it as soon as he had popped my cheri berry. It wasn't too painful, but it gave me a longing feeling. I felt like I had a void inside me that required filling. Clearly I couldn't be in any better situation. After initially breaking through my hymen, he started to buck his hips against mine, and with my back against the flat sarsen boulder, I pulled him in closer.

_Rosa's Log: Fun Fact! The average Lucario penis is 5 inches long, with an average knot diameter of 2.5 inches._

His thrusting was erratic and unpredictable. He was surely a strong fellow, and had I not taken the SX-151 beforehand, I feel like he very well could have done some serious damage. For such a young Lucario, he was certainly well endowed. From what I estimated, he was about 6 inches long fully erect. That might not sound like much, but for a four foot tall Pokémon mating with a human teenager, it was plenty long enough.

Not to mention that canines knot, so as a virgin, human girl, I was running out of space to fit the entirety of his length.

Luckily for the both of us, the SX-151 did its job at making my pussy both incredibly wet and incredibly flexible. While there was some struggle for Lucario to push is knot any deeper than it already was, with just a little force he could always make more.

_Rosa's Log: Due to their high intelligence and bipedal stance, Lucario's are described as being very similar to humans as sexual partners. I wouldn't know, since sex with humans isn't exactly how I roll, but they are known to show affection similarly to humans._

I was practically crying at the experience. No longer from the fear which subsided immediately, but from over-stimulation. I was having my first of a few orgasms with the Lucario as he was on top of me. He might not have been a veteran lover, but neither was I. He was however, very passionate.

As I was being grinded mid-orgasm, he leaned in as far as he could to lick me from my cheek to my hairline. As he got back up to his original position, he rested his paws upon my chest, one paw per boob. I thought he just wanted to cop a handful, but from the look on his face, I could tell he was actually just trying to keep himself balanced.

_Rosa's Log: The average Lucario holds about as much sperm as the average human penis, but the velocity at which it ejaculates is much faster than an average human. One might think that their semen is solid from how quickly it is shot out, as some may describe the feeling of being hit by Lucario semen as similar to being hit by a small slingshot._

I could feel his knot tense up inside of me; before he took a large inhale. With one final plunge he held his breath and let a long shot of cum into my vaginal cavity. It felt like it would tear up my inner walls, as it was excreted with so much force I actually shrieked a little bit. Some of the Lucario semen shot straight into my cervix. I felt like I wasn't being filled with his seed at all, at least not until his final gush.

The stinging feeling inside me abated and I soon felt a pleasant numbing sensation, followed by a warm glow passing through my body. Finally, during the glow, I came again, gushing my own nectars with his. With his member still in me, the Lucario let out his hot breath onto my breasts. I was feeling incredibly shaky due to the raw lust I was radiating, and as his much-reduced knot exited my body, a puddle of our combined juices poured out onto the rock under me.

I was wiped, and I could very easily tell that Lucario was as well, as he just seemed to collapse on me. He was resting his head close to my neck, and I gently pat him, satisfied with both him and myself.

I had finally fucked a Pokémon! Pardon the language, but it was about time. I was so satisfied with myself, though I didn't know how to react to it. It had been my lifelong dream to do so, and I finally got the chance to have the fantasy pokésex that I always wanted.

I felt Lucario stir. He loomed over me, a new ferocity in his eyes. Until but a minute ago, I thought he was to weak to go for round two, but something seemed different this time. Something…

_Rosa's Log: Remember that Lucario's are known for their aura. Aura is a mystical power that increases their strength as they become weaker. When you see a Lucario start to glow with a myriad of blue flames around it, it's going to put up even more of a fight than it would previously. This translates directly to sex, by the way._

The Lucario was now drilling me, almost tearing me apart with the speed and force at which its dick was penetrating my slit. I had a glimpse of it's beastly features; blue flame radiating from his pores, claws digging into me, it was starting to become too much. "H-hey! I've already had my fun, I th-think I'm good n-now!" With one powerful thrust he shot another gooey load into me. "F-fuck, oh fuck ohh…" I was finished, but he wouldn't listen to me. At the rate we were going, one of us were going to pass out before this ended.

"…fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh–" I suddenly felt very different. I felt less attached to the Lucario somehow. I think he could sense it as well, as his penis became flaccid mid-penetration. He removed the three-inch knot from me before giving me one last final sniff. The ferocity in his eyes had dulled, and he started to seem apologetic, before scampering off down the mountain.

I was very confused. "What the hell just happened?" I realized I didn't feel as good as I did a moment ago, instead I felt rather sore. The delightful glow from SX-151 wore off, and with it, Lucario's attraction to me. It suddenly saw me as just a regular human. About time too, as I couldn't deal with him being so rough for much longer. Now I had only one more problem.

I had to walk home.

_Rosa's Log: That's about all the information you need if you're planning on getting it on with a Lucario. My advice? I would get familiar with other Pokémon first, and know what you're getting into when you do decide to go for a Lucario. Watch out for when they get tired, as soon as they seem like they're done, get away, unless of course you think you can handle it. Nowadays, I can actually outlast a Lucario in this state, but only after lots of practice. _

By the time I got home, I was sore and bow-legged. I really didn't want to do anything but get a shower and rest. After feeling sufficiently clean, I decided to sit on my bed, looking at my end table. On it was a bunch of supplies from the PokéMart, as well as a bunch of test tubes from the lab.

Tomorrow I cook.

Actual author's notes this time! I just wanted to post a few things I had on my mind.

-First off, if anybody has anything they'd like to say or ask, send me a message or a review, I love feedback!

-Secondly, I was asked why Pokemon won't have sex with humans or around humans in the previous chapter. My answer to this is because in the games, nobody knows where Pokemon eggs come from. So instead of having a bunch of stupid scientists, I decided to just make the pokemon really sneaky about it. Fun times!

-Thirdly, if you liked what you read; follow, favorite, etc!

-And Lastly, if you'd like to request for me to have a specific Pokemon in a chapter, I'd love to hear your suggestion! I'm open to anything, even anything weird like Muk or Steelix or Stunfisk or something. I chose Lucario today as I thought he'd make a great first chapter, since he's so popular. But send me a message if you have a Pokemon that you're really into! I'll credit you upon request for the suggestion! ^_^

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3 - Bulbasaur

The next morning I felt nauseous from my trip to the mountain. I felt like I had been thrown in the washer; battered, dizzy but surprisingly clean. I checked through my backpack, and threw any dirty clothing in the laundry bin. I saw that the empty vial was still in my backpack's front pocket, and a bit of its former contents dripped out onto my gear.

It wasn't a big mess at all, but I still felt the need to clean it up. I used my finger to scoop up some of the elixir and get a taste. It cleared my head and my insides felt a bit better, and not like a wild Lucario had savaged me. Though I had to hand it to him, he showed me the time of my life.

After I felt a bit better I decided to try my hand at chemistry. To be honest, the first product could have turned out better, but by the third batch I felt like I really knew what I was doing. I had some presentable potions in front of me, and they were glowing in the same way the original did. Speaking of which, I made sure to fill the original test-tube, so Professor Juniper doesn't get suspicious. I still had plenty for myself anyway.

When I got to work I made sure to take it easy for a bit. There was paperwork I was supposed to deal with yesterday, so I didn't run out of things to do. When I finally got off work, I felt pretty well rested, and ready to try out my first attempt at sexual alchemy.

I went for a stroll through the reserve, mostly staying to the path when I saw a clearing filled with pollen motes. I was thankful I didn't have any major allergies, as the foliage was plenty. I lay down in the grass with my hands behind my head, putting my knapsack to my side. It was rather tranquil, and there was only the sound of the occasional Pokémon coming by. From what I could tell, it was never anything bigger than a Pidgeotto.

My eyelids were getting heavier. I was just about to doze off when I heard a sound behind my head. "Bulba- saur!" I opened my eyes.

I smiled at the sight of the cute little guy coming up to me; it was a fully-grown Bulbasaur, only a few levels away from evolution. "Hello, you little cutie! You sure seem brave, coming up to me like this." I sit up, and slide my hand across his smooth skin, before scratching behind his ear. "Would you like a snack?" I reached into my bag and pulled out some poffins. He smiled and greedily snatched them from my hand.

As he was enjoying his own drink, I was feeling rather parched myself, and I removed a vial of SX-151 from my pack. Down the hatch it goes, and immediately afterwards the little Bulbasaur was finished with his snack. He paws at me with his stubby little legs, and looks up to me expectantly. I can't help but fall in love with his cute little face.

I take this as an opportunity to undress myself, feeling as if I've sufficiently won over his affections. I remove my skirt and set it aside, before pulling down both my pantyhose as well as my panties. The Bulbasaur looks at me inquisitively, seemingly uninterested in my lack of clothing. I only perk his interest when I spread my legs for him to see.

He cries out with a happy "Bulba!" before coming in closer to get a better look. He seems mesmerized by my flower, and with any luck he'll be up to pollinate it.

_Rosa's Log: Bulbasaurs aren't necessarily shy creatures, but in order to coax them into coitus, you must be the one to initiate any sexual contact. Often after mild arousal a Bulbasaur will emit vines from the bulb on their back. Take advantage of this situation whenever possible. _

I could see the Bulbasaur's vines sprouting from behind it, and I decided to really see if this little guy would have some fun with me. "Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" He confusedly cocked his head, before bringing his vines closer to me. He didn't dare actually hit me however, which I suppose was rather polite of him.

I grasped the shaft of the vine, and helped direct it to my glistening rosebud. One of the symbiotic vines seemed to know exactly what I wanted, and they soon buried their way past my labia, pushing forward into my pussy. "Haah, that's a good boy, just like that." I let out a breath, feeling the tentacle-like plant crawling its way inside of me.  
_  
Rosa's Log: The tip of the Bulbasaurs vine is about an inch in diameter, whereas the shaft itself is no longer than two centimeters in diameter. This sounds very small, but a skilled Bulbasaur can manipulate these vines in the right ways to accurately hit any erogenous zones within a female sex organ._

The Bulbasaur was rapidly and haphazardly pushing it's vine throughout me, and every time it hit one of my vaginal walls, it felt like it would strike a pressure point on my body, except instead of making me fall over in pain, I was moaning in ecstasy. "Oh, ah, sweetie, Aah- sweet Arceus. Fuck, that's brilliant." I had my back arched as he explored me.

I wasn't quite aware of it at the time, but I forgot about the second vine that Bulbasaurs usually use for their Vine Whip attacks. It traveled it's way up my body, passing my breasts, up my neck, until it finally found it's way up to my lips, which it toyed with playfully. I brought my lips around the vine, and suckled the tip of it, not expecting it to taste like raw vegetation. It felt like I was sucking off a cucumber, but that didn't turn me off in any way.

I had one hand on one vine shaft, and one hand on the other, jerking both off, while feeding both through their respective orifices. The one in my pussy was up against my cervix, while the one I was blowing was now a bit further in my throat. It wasn't long before I felt some mild stirring in the plants.

_ Rosa's Log: A Bulbasaur has poisonous pollen that has the ability to numb a regular Pokémon or human. The pollen will feel unpleasant at first, but will soon work as an aphrodisiac and stimulant for the victim._

I could barely feel anything vastly different until I could taste it. A thinly dispersed powder was being shot from the vines into my slit and mouth. At first, it left a bitter taste in my mouth, before soon becoming sickly sweet. The taste wasn't the only impression that jarred my senses, as the powder left my throat and sex with a numb feeling. It almost felt like when your arm falls asleep after laying on it for too long, though it granted me an oversensitive sensation that I never felt before.

The vine below exited my lower lips and soon joined it's brother in my mouth. Now that I was dealing with dual-tentacle action, the Bulbasaur grinned before pushing me back. I now had my legs apart, and the little green Pokémon came up to mount me. He had a very small penis, only about two or three inches, but it was appropriate for his size. Hopefully I'll be able to see it someday when he becomes a Venusaur.

_Rosa's Log: Due to being a symbiotic combination of both a plant and animal, a Bulbasaur has two major reproductive systems. One for the plant, and one for his body. The pollen released from the vines during intercourse will pollinate another Bulbasaur's bulb, while their penis is used for transmitting the DNA used to create the animal body._

His petite member was wiggling it's way past my petals, and further into the numbed area inside me. It was almost an instant climax. I gushed over the Bulbasaur that I didn't expect to please me in such ways. It seemed like whatever he sprayed inside me was specifically used to arouse members of the opposite sex.

Within seconds I was cumming yet again. And again. And yet again with each time the Bulbasaur moved an inch. Soon his pace quickened and he started to kick his stout back legs so he could thrust deeper inside me. I was screeching through the forest, moaning in a stupor. "Oh fuck, oh yes, fuck, Uhgnn~" My face was red and flushed, and I was embarrassed to say I was being dominated by a Bulbasaur, but it was clear who had more control in this situation.

After a while, the muscles in my crotch were very quickly getting tired of constant orgasm, and couldn't contract any more. I was just being used as a fucktoy to the cute, but determined Bulbasaur. Soon, I saw his face scrunch up, and I felt a lukewarm blast of the Bulbasaur's seed being impelled inside me.

_ Rosa's Log: A Bulbasaur doesn't have traditional semen like a human would. Its sperm cells are like that any other Pokémon, but the semen itself resembles honey or nectar. It is thick and viscous, as well as sweet tasting. _

As the Bulbasaur tips over onto his back, I'm lying on the ground, exhausted by the tired feeling in my nether regions. I can barely move my hand down to my sex, which is dripping with both my nectar, as well as the Bulbasaurs. I bring some up to my lips, just for a quick taste. It's delicious! I could spread it on toast if I wanted to.

The Bulbasaur rights himself up, and happily appears to thank me. "Bulb- Bulba Saur!" He says, before scampering off into the bushes. Meanwhile I continue to lay down on the ground, fatigued from my little friend. It takes about a half an hour before I gain the strength to stand up and walk home.

_Rosa's Log: So that's Bulbasaur for you. They sure do have a few tricks up their sleeve, but nothing to hard to handle. Just be careful with that poisonous pollen, and you should do fine! I wouldn't necessarily recommend a Bulbasaur for a beginner, but you could do a whole lot worse than start with one. Their biggest upside is how small they are, as you will have a lot more control over them than they have over you. Unless, of course, you give them control._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Thanks for the awesome suggestions! Keep 'em coming guys!

I was requested by a friend of mine to do ivysaur, but I really wanted to do Bulbasaur first. I don't know why. Don't worry Gamma, you'll see an Ivysaur someday, I promise. And I swear next chapter will be a fan requested one of some sort.

Also this thing has way more views than I thought it would. Thanks to everyone who Fave'd and followed! I appreciate it very much!


	4. Chapter 4 - Jolteon

Some days your duties just come first. No matter how much you want to play, you absolutely have to get work done. Nose to the grindstone, that sort of thing. Sometimes, when you're really lucky, work and play meet at a crossroads. This was that sort of day.

No longer sore or sensitive from the Bulbasaur's poisonous pollen, I was pretty busy taking care of the lab by myself. It was a Thursday, which meant cleaning day. There wasn't much around, just a couple of cupboards to dust in the labs. By the time I felt satisfied that everything was in tiptop shape, somebody had made their way into the lab.

It was a young trainer, one who frequented the office of Professor Juniper. She wore torn jean shorts with the pockets hanging out, and at her side was a pink messenger bag. Her head was adorned with a white cap, and she wore a black vest over a white shirt. "Hello Rosa! It's been a while, how're you holding up here?"

I should probably say that I am no good with names. Like, at all. So this young woman knowing who I am is a bit of a surprise to me. "Oh… uh, hey there Helga!" I hoped that I remembered her name, though something seemed a bit off. Mostly due the fact that she was snickering.

She let out a small snort and corrected me. "Heh, Hilda, but close enough I suppose!" Her smile was contagious, and it reassured me that she didn't take my poor memory seriously. "Just came by to drop off a few of my Pokémon! The closest thing to a Pokémon Center in this town is my mom's house, and a few of my Pokémon got a bit roughed up coming here. We don't really have the time to rest up overnight, so I thought I'd come here instead. You guys still have a Pokémon Center healing station in the back, don't you?" I nodded, with a cheery "Yup!" as she started to take out the pokéballs from her vest pocket.

I lead Hilda down the Laboratory hall, with pokéballs in hand until we hit the last office on the left. Inside was the machine, which simply needed to be plugged in and dusted off. "Alright, load them up, this'll only take a few hours." She loaded up five of the six pokéballs she had, before returning it to her pocket. I felt like being nosey, so I had to ask her. "Not bothering with the last one?"

She sighed, taking the pokéball out again, and looking into the button on the front. "Yeah, this is my Jolteon, one of the star members of my team. Unfortunately for me, he doesn't seem to be in the battling mood lately. He just doesn't seem himself, and he can't really keep his attention for longer than a minute it seems. Maybe he's stressed or something, I don't know. Thing is, I'll be doing the Kalos Pokémon League soon, and I need him at full attention." She let out another, more prolonged sigh. "I think we're all a little stressed." Hilda said with a weak smile.

I bit my lip for a few seconds, squeezing my chin deep in thought. "Maybe you should go home and relax for a bit, then come back when you're feeling a bit better. I can take care of your Pokémon until then, even Jolteon. Who knows, maybe a little break might do him some good too?"

This seemed to invoke a pleasant reaction from her, and her face glowed with relief. "Oh, you'd do that for me? I think it'd be a great idea!" She released her Jolteon from his pokéball, which didn't seem to cause much of an effect on the poor thing. He just stared around the office before scampering about. "Now Jolteon," The quick, foxlike Pokémon abruptly stopped running around, listening to its trainer. "Rosa here will be looking after you for the day. I'll be back later, so be good, Okay?"

The Jolteon heard its trainer, but didn't make any acknowledgement that it heard her. He just started to zip about the lab a bit, before heading out of the office, and into the rest of the building.

Hilda looked apologetically at me, but I interjected. "Don't worry Hilda, I'll get him, you just head home, take a nap maybe?" She nodded, and followed me back to the exit, where she wrote down her Xtransceiver number. "Call me if you need me." She said, as she left for home.

As she closed the door behind her, I turned around to see the Jolteon panting, just staring at me. When I took a step forward, he ran off back towards the offices. I knew what his problem was, and it wasn't anything that I would be able to help the poor little guy with. At least, not without SX-151.

I stepped into a big testing room, full of empty shelves that were previously home to Juniper's equipment. The Jolteon was nowhere to be seen, but he didn't need to be. I got down on the cool, tiled floor and I started to undress.

In my bag, I kept a sample of SX-151 with me at all times, which I quickly pulled out and drank. As soon as I was nude on the floor, I got on my hands and knees. Reaching out underneath me, I started to tease myself. I just wanted to arouse myself enough to expose the lab to the scent of my sex.

Within very long, I heard a scampering from behind me, and the Jolteon was peering through the open door behind me. He certainly wasn't shy, and he had no problem just walking up to me and taking a sniff of my nether regions. His wet nose was glued to my ever-dampening sex, and before long he confidently stood up over me, with his front paws on my lower back. "Heh, it didn't take you long to get into it, did it? You must be awfully horn-"

The Jolteon jabbed his vulpine cock inside me, and immediately started thrusting as if his nuts depended on it. "Whoa, sl-slow down! There's ngghh… n-no rush!" Nothing I said seemed to slow the little bastard down, and his knot was twitching with each thrust.

His fur brushed against my skin, and I could feel it getting bristly. It felt like he was covered in tiny needles, but none of them seemed to pierce me, just poke and prod at my bottom.

_ Rosa's Log: Jolteon are fast, and when mating, they go really fast. That doesn't mean they don't last for long, since they can be quite proficient lovers. Just be aware that Jolteon have been known to wear out their trainers during sex._

As I was being slammed doggy-style on the lab floor, I could hear two sounds come from the Jolteon. The first were his screams of what I assumed was pleasure. "Jo-o-o-o!" He wailed through the halls. The second sound was a fuzzy, static-like noise, similar to when you wipe your hand over a really old TV screen. The buzzing sound was clearly coming from my rear, where his underbelly was grinding against my rosy cheeks. I could feel the electricity between us building, and with every eager push of his knot, I started to feel more of a shocking sensation.

His thrusting was manic and desperate, as he was trying to find his relief using me. It would seem like he was clearly not used to mating with humans, if at all, which was apparent in the way he couldn't quite keep his balance at first. He more than made up for it in his speed, which seemed to keep him at an even stance as soon as he started going. "Ff-fuck, ah f-f-fuuu" I moaned, being pushed around with each plunge. My guess was that Hilda taught him strength.

_ Rosa's Log: Due to the amount of electricity generated from a Jolteon, I recommend a trying to touch another partner during a threesome. There should be enough static generated from friction alone to give them a playful shock! Or electrocute them. Actually, make sure they drank their Mega-Potion first._

When enough of a current was generated between us, I felt my lower half going numb. My muscles were feeling wear from being flexed for so long, and I could only assume this is what it would feel like to have your vagina lightly tasered.

When I looked behind myself, I could barely even see Jolteon, as he was moving at a speed imperceptible to the average human. He just seemed like a jagged bolt of lightning, with some characteristics of a Jolteon. That being said, I could feel him well enough to feel every motion, inside me and out.

A field of electricity began to emanate from the canine behind me, and I could feel more of a charge being brought in towards us. Before long, the lights in the office began to flicker. "What? Oh n-no!"

A flash of light covered the room, before everything went dark. The speed of the Jolteon certainly didn't die down. In fact, he seemed completely unfazed by the fact that there was a power outage. After my eyes adjusted a bit I realized that there was in fact a light source in the room.

Us.

I couldn't believe I missed it at first, but there was a soft glow coming from around the two of us, illuminating the room. I couldn't tell at the time, but my hair was starting to stand on edge.

My heart was pounding; the numb feeling was unlike that of the Bulbasaur's. I was in a bit more pain than the last time I was paralyzed, though I felt like it was from fatigue. For some reason, it only made me want to keep going, as if I was fighting for the reward of climax. I knew it was coming soon, as I was getting more used to the speed of Jolteon's cock. Almost like I was in rhythm with him. It allowed me to really enjoy myself, and in turn I think Jolteon was having fun as well, instead of just mindlessly bringing himself to relief.

_ Rosa's Log: Typically Jolteon males ejaculate before the female orgasms, though they are usually courteous enough to continue mating in order to allow their females to finish after their seed is released. When a Jolteon male senses a female orgasm, it often releases any stored electricity to make the experience more pleasurable for the female. Due to the highly charged nature of the sperm, the male won't discharge any electricity after he climaxes. It might just be better to let the Jolteon let loose first, unless you consider yourself an adrenaline junkie._

He started to really freak out as I was getting closer and closer to climax, as he was glowing even brighter than before. I thought it was cute at first, and it certainly didn't tame my libido, so it only helped me reach ecstasy sooner.

The room lit up and bolts of lighting were being discharged in every direction. The majority of them were striking me, and I was feeling every single muscle clench from the bolts. It hurt but the connection I felt between the two of us was remarkable. I felt like our heartbeats were synchronized. I was gushing over the knot inside me, and the Jolteon was still going somehow. I couldn't even hear the sounds of my moans over the sparks flying throughout the air. He really must have been waiting for this moment if he'd been holding out for so long. The ten thousand volts that traveled through my body kept everything in a standstill, leading to an orgasm that lasted almost a minute.

After my climax I felt limp, every part of me felt like it needed a break, but SX-151 was hard at work in my system. Within seconds any damage done to my muscles and nerve endings was inexplicably repaired. I was still weak, and a mild stinging could be felt from my head to my feet, and Jolteon was still plowing me. Also my hair was frizzled, which occupied the least of my attention at the moment.

Finally, after I calmed down I felt some tiny shocks inside me, which were only amplified by how wet I was. The intensity of the Jolteon's thrusts was increasing as well. He was satisfied with pleasing me.

_ Rosa's Log: Trainer owned Pokémon are often more generous lovers than those found in the wild. This could stem from being more obedient to humans, or being more respectful to others due to their training._

With increasingly speedy bucks, Jolteon's throbbing member finally set free the pressure it was holding for what must have been weeks. With each lunge, he shot a string of semen deeper into my pussy. Each string felt, appropriately, like a tiny bolt of lightning; Fast, accurate and electrically charged.

His cum quickly found its target. The sperm had no trouble finding its way through to my uterus, and I could feel the buzzing static-laced semen leaking further into me. It wasn't painful or numbing, just tingly. With a final pump from Jolteon I knew I'd feel it sloshing around in there all day.

Also coming with Jolteon's final pump was a volley of dart-like quills from all over his body. Many hit cupboards in the office, some hit expensive lab equipment, and others…

_ Rosa's Log: During periods of tension a Jolteon may release many of its quill-like hairs, which should be avoided if possible during coitus with a Jolteon. Make sure your lover is relaxed, unless you're in the mood for acupuncture._

"YEE-OOOW!" I cried, many tiny hairs piercing my bottom and lower back. It was more sudden than it was painful, but I would have preferred having it not happen at all. I was just glad I wasn't mounting him; otherwise I'd have to deal with his back fur on my tits and belly.

I was now stuck in a pickle. I had a butt full of needles, and I was still knotted to Jolteon. "I think we both had our fun, how about we try to get out of this mess?" I asked him. "Jo!" He replied.

_Rosa's Log: Sometimes Pokémon that have knotted phalluses can get a little stuck, so don't freak out if you can't get undone. Just wait it out, and don't freak out the Pokémon._

After about twenty minutes of awkwardly being stuck together on the floor, Jolteon and I were finally able to get apart. By then I had already pulled most of the quills out, and only had to deal with the few I couldn't reach. Due to SX-151, I was able to heal any of the tiny, pinprick wounds caused by the spines. "Oh finally! I hope you enjoyed your time with me toda-" When I looked behind me, I saw Jolteon, passed out from exhaustion. To be fair, he was going at it pretty hard, and if I wasn't getting paralyzed from his electricity, I could easily get shaken up from the force alone.

After a few moments rest, I cleaned myself up, as well as the lab. Soon the power turned back on, and I no longer had to rely on our personal glows to see. I found my clothes, strewn about the floor and put them back on. I sat with Jolteon the rest of the night, petting his head while he slept. "That's a good boy!" I said, smiling over the experience. It certainly was memorable, and we both had fun, even if it did hurt a little.

After about a half an hour, Hilda came back to the office. By then both Jolteon and I were sitting out in the lobby, with him on my lap. "Hey guys, how did the day go?" She asked, tipping her cap upwards to see us. I smiled, scratching the much calmer Jolteon behind his pointed ear. "Pretty good, though it was rough for a bit. I don't think you'll be seeing any more trouble from this guy.

Hilda looked amazed as her Pokémon got up and licked my face. "Wow, you sure got a way with Pokémon, Rosa! What's your secret?" She asked me, her face displaying curiosity. I smiled. "Maybe someday I'll show you!" She laughed at me, and gave my shoulder a light slug. "Fine, be that way! I'll figure it out someday for sure!"

She returned Jolteon to her pokéball, and before long, the two were gone. I was now alone at the lab, and I knew after today I just wanted to go home and relax.

On my way home I was feeling some abdominal pain, or rather tension. I felt like I had a knot in my stomach, and not the type of knot that was in me earlier. I ignored it and went home. My mother was away, so I grabbed a quick snack and headed upstairs for bed. Due to the minor pain I felt, I took another swig of SX-151 that I kept in my room. The plush mattress and satiny sheets were comforting after such an exciting day. Before long, I was drifting asleep.

When I awoke, I found it incredibly hard getting out of bed, and I was stiff as a board. I tried to push myself awake, but something felt… foreign. I moved over and stood up by my bed, feeling unpleasantly heavy. After a long stretch, and a wipe of my eyes, I noticed the problem.

I appeared to be 9 months pregnant.

_**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**_

**Sorry about the lateness of the chapter you guys! I had a very busy week of work, and I took another week just to rest. Don't worry about the story being dead. I'll say when it's dead, when I want it to be! I'll also try to announce hiatus' when they are foreseeable.**


	5. Chapter 4 point 5 - Birthing

** Notice: This chapter is exclusively about birthing. Due to it not involving any sex, it'll be a shorter chapter. Also, birthing isn't my specialty, so this is basically just short flavour text mixed with humor. Clearly this isn't scientifically accurate in any sense. No bellyaching about how you don't understand how something works, I'm running off of Pokémon logic, after all! :)**

_ Rosa's Log: Due to the Pokémon-human bonding properties of SX-151, you can very easily become pregnant if you're not careful enough! Don't fret too much however, as the pregnancy only lasts a little bit longer than that of a regular Pokémon. You also won't give a live birth; instead, you'll lay an egg just like a Pokémon!_ _It will always be the species of the father, and in the case of a male human, it'll be the species of the mother. Basically, humans work similarly to Ditto. No fears of poké-human hybrids running amok, we can leave that to sci-fi movies. _

After a mild panic attack, I was uncertain of what to do next, though my body quickly prompted me to lay my egg as soon as possible. I took some SX-151, just to help ease the pain, and I undressed from my pajamas. I sat on my bed, and with my legs up in the air I took some deep breaths.

I felt my whole body tremble. Should I call a doctor? Well, that would be the smart thing to do, but I knew Juniper's potion and my research would be revealed. Maybe if I was able to form a baby this quickly, I would be able to handle this situation on my own.

I clenched myself, ready for anything. I realized by the feeling of my child coming out that it was no baby, and was instead an egg. Soon, I felt myself stretch to accommodate the egg. It was mildly painful having such a bulbous object come out of me, but it came out easily. It was so smooth it felt like it just glided out past my labia.

_Rosa's Log: Breeding with your Pokémon can work out, though make sure you're ready for it. Basic human contraceptives will work if you'd rather avoid birth, and as of my experience, I started taking Birth Control Pills immediately after my first incident. Though that's not to say I didn't experiment later._

I sat in a mixture of confusion and exhaustion for about 20 minutes, before I decided to do something. Surely the egg had to be monitored. There was science to be done, and goddammit I'm a scientist. I put on some clothes, grabbed some breakfast, and brought the egg into the lab with me.

As I walked into the lab I felt the egg start to shake. As is common with Pokémon, after the egg has bonded with the trainer via walking with it, it's ready to hatch.

I paced madly around the office, back and forth, completely forgetting about my scientific duties I had previously stated as important. I can make another egg later. When I saw it shaking, a tiny crack formed in the top of the egg, and before long, a tiny brown snout popped out. "Eevee!" cried my baby as it burst out from the egg.

He was very cute, and looked absolutely nothing like me! What a relief! He didn't even look at me as if I was his mother, just his trainer. "Oh thank Arceus. That could have been a disaster." I looked at my Eevee, fresh from his egg. "I don't quite think I'm ready for motherhood, you know?" I knew that if I ever were to seduce an Eevee, it wouldn't be this one. Even though I didn't quite feel the motherly bond that somebody who housed their child for 9 months would have, I would keep this Eevee out of any future exploits. It would feel wrong otherwise.

_Rosa's Log: While I love every Pokémon that I brought into this world, I don't mate with them, and I feel like that would be a rather bad idea for any of you. Inbreeding is bad for humans, so I would assume the same is true for Pokémon, but what would I know, I'm not a scientist._

_Rosa's Log: Disregard that last log. I was a scientist!_


	6. IMPORTANT UPDATE! MOVING FIC!

Hello all, theguidegod here! I've been informed that my fanfic is not suitable for , and I will be removing it in a few days. Just letting people get this message.

Does this mean the Fic is ended? God no! Continue to read Rosa's Guide to Pokephilia on . I will continue my updates there. I will post a link in my profile, as well as below.

I hope to see any followers bring themselves down to continue reading! I don't think my story will get quite as many views there, but it seems to be going pretty well so far!

Maybe I'll post some other stuff here? Rosa's guide footnotes perhaps? Nothing exceeding a M rating, of course.

games . adult-fanfiction story . php? no=600089058 (Remove spaces!)


End file.
